


Brother

by bexacaust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: And I will chase my brother’s shadow-Leave my own hung in the closet.
Kudos: 8





	Brother

I know you are stronger than me, Brother.

And I know, deep down, you go out of your way to… protect me.

But, just once, let me be the Protector. Just once.

I do not understand, sometimes, why you smile and it doesnt reach your eyes. I don’t remember when it stopped doing that, I don’t. Perhaps I was not paying attention, perhaps you hid it form me. The truth is hard to find, beneath all the layers of snow you are buried under.

I hear you, late at night, after dinner in your room. You scream; and it is a low, terrifying sound- Like a monster under the bed, like an otherbeing. But when I run in, you are pretending to sleep, you tell me I imagined it but I know. I know I didn’t, Brother.

I have seen you, in your nightmares. I think, often, they mirror my own.

Cold daylight, and snow. Dust and scarves in the wind and…

‘ _Kids like you should be burning in_ _ **hell.**_ _’_

Is that what you dream of, Brother? Hell? Do you dream of fire, or ice? Are you alone?

Truly alone?

Please Brother, don’t be afraid. I am here, I always will be. We are Sans and Papyrus, Papyrus and Sans. We are The Skelebros, remember? You aren’t alone- not as long as I am alive will you be alone. Not like then. Never again like that day.

I promise.

So I will smile for you; when yours does not reach your eyes, and I will be there beside you. You are my brother- you have always protected me.

Let me do the same for you. 

* * *


End file.
